


By-Law

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [79]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe gets pulled over.





	

“You’re always breaking the rules, no matter which society you’re in!”   


“You’ve got room to talk, Mr. I’m Not Going To Be A Jedi,” Poe snaps back.

“Seriously.”  


Poe’s brow arches slyly.

“You’re pulling that card on me?” Kylo is affronted.  


“Hey, if the black robes fit…”  


“That is - that is completely - who do you think you are?”  


“Wait… is it written in my underwear, or am I wearing yours?”  


“I don’t know, are you drowning?”  


“HEY.”  


“What? You’re many inches shorter.”  


“Not much _there_.”  


“You’re proportionate.”  


“You did _not_ say that when we started–”  


The small, furry alien looks between them. “You know, it was only a minor off-”

“It’s not the point,” Kylo says. “Cite him.”  


“BABE!”  


“He keeps saying he can ‘fly anything’.”  


“I didn’t crash.”  


“You did ignore the local by-laws, however,” the alien traffic cop points out.   


“BUT I DIDN’T CRASH.”  


“Look, I’m willing to write this off as a–”  


“Give him the ticket. I’m going to frame it.”  


“Guys, I’m just gonna… you two clearly need to… just don’t do it again!” he says, and runs off.  


Poe sniggers into his hand when he’s out of earshot. “Don’t tell your mom we did that.”

“Oh, believe me, she’s _going to find out_.”  


Poe flicks the lights through to the required colour tones, and starts the small craft up again. “Snitch. Just you wait til she finds out what happened to her snowglobe collection.”

“POE!!!!!!!!!!!”  



End file.
